kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sea-salt ice cream
Sea-salt ice cream is a type of ice cream found in Twilight Town and Radiant Garden. It appears throughout the Kingdom Hearts universe, but made its first appearance in Kingdom Hearts II. The ice cream's flavor mixes both a salty taste with a sweet taste as well. An interview with Tetsuya Nomura after Kingdom Hearts II explained that Nomura first tasted Sea-salt ice cream at a trip to Tokyo DisneySea, a smaller resort of Disney's parks in Japan. He liked the ice cream very much and decided to work with Disney to have it put into Kingdom Hearts II. He also said that the idea to put the dessert into the game came to him when he was thinking about what the kids in Twilight Town do and eat over summer vacation. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep'' In Reconnect. Kingdom Hearts, Ansem The Wise and Ienzo eat Sea-salt ice cream together while walking down a hall of the castle in Radiant Garden. Axel, Roxas, and Xion are also seen eating Sea-salt ice cream together in Twilight Town as they do in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. They then say Sora's name in unison. During the credits, Lea buys two Sea-salt ice creams from Scrooge McDuck and gives the other ice cream to Isa. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days In ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, sea-salt ice cream is a recurring element in the game's plot and the system icon that is seen upon the initial startup of a Nintendo DS. Axel treated Roxas to sea-salt ice cream, saying it was "icing on the cake", after Roxas completing his first mission on the Twilight Town Clock Tower and reminding him they sat there the first day Roxas got his new name. He then suggested that he and Roxas should meet each other to eat ice cream after they completed their missions every day, stating going back and forth to the Castle That Never Was was boring. After Axel left for his mission in Castle Oblivion, Roxas invited Xion to join him. Soon, Roxas, Axel, and Xion began eating ice cream together after their missions. Sea-salt ice cream is Axel's favorite flavor. It is revealed in the game that some ice cream sticks have the word "WINNER" on it. This allows the owner to get a free ice cream bar. Axel first notifies Roxas of this on one of their later meetings, after Roxas found a WINNER stick, but kept it secret. He later bestows the stick to Axel as a farewell gift when he leaves Organization XIII. ''Kingdom Hearts II Hayner, Pence, and Olette also enjoy this ice cream. The three of them often enjoyed eating it together. When DiZ created the Simulated Twilight Town, he made data versions of them to be friends with Roxas and they often ate it. In one of Roxas's flashbacks, Axel offers him a stick of sea-salt ice cream before their parting. After Riku steals the digital Olette's Munny pouch from Roxas, he asks DiZ what to do with it, and DiZ jokes, "We could always buy some sea-salt ice cream." When Sora arrives in Hollow Bastion, he sees Scrooge McDuck, who is trying to recreate the recipe for sea-salt ice cream. Through subsequent visits as the storyline advances, Scrooge comes closer to reinventing the flavor and ultimately succeeds. Riku left a sea-salt ice cream with a picture of Roxas and the gang from the Simulated Twilight Town as clues for Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Donald took an immediate liking to the ice-cream, and Sora is quoted in his second visit to Twilight Town saying "He swallowed it". It was shown in the game that Ansem the Wise was very fond of this ice cream, and often ate it while conversing with King Mickey, sharing it with Ienzo and later used it as the password for his computer in the Old Mansion, which Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey use to enter the Simulated Twilight Town. In the ''Kingdom Hearts II manga, Roxas falls off the Clock Tower while trying to catch his ice cream that was sliding off of the stick. Gallery File:2D.JPG|Axel and Roxas eating Sea-salt ice cream Category:Items